Previously proposed inner soles to be laid on an insole in order to absorb shock applied to the sole of a foot of a walker or wearer of the inner sole are illustrated in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 197504/2000. This inner sole is made of a flexible covering material and has a space where liquid is flowably contained in a sealed manner. The inner sole has a slight inflation of the flexible covering material as well as a pressing effect against the sole of a foot of a walker caused by the flow of liquid.
However since the inner sole of the prior art only has one liquid containing space formed by the covering material continuous over its whole region; it is difficult to cause an ideal movement of liquid during walking. Thus, it is impossible to have a sufficient shock absorbing effect and pressing effect against the sole of a foot of a walker.